Nelkir
|Base ID = }} Nelkir is the youngest son of Balgruuf the Greater, Jarl of Whiterun. He mentions that he knows he doesn't have the same mother as his brother and sister, Frothar and Dagny, information given to him by the Whispering Lady. Location *Nelkir lives at Dragonsreach in Whiterun and usually stays on the floor below the kitchen or upstairs. Personality Nelkir usually makes sarcastic or condescending remarks when the Dragonborn walks past him. This changes after completing the quest "The Whispering Door," where he seems to become less rude. Interactions The Whispering Door After talking to Jarl Balgruuf about his youngest son, the Dragonborn will be able to speak to Nelkir about his activities regarding the Whispering Lady. He will speak to the Dragonborn about the secrets she has told him and to go see for themselves. He will also aid in telling the Dragonborn how to obtain the key to the door. Dialogue ;The Whispering Door :Your father said to speak to you. "So the disgusting pig sent you to bother me? One day, I'll tear his face apart so he can leave me alone. My father doesn't know anything about me. But I know about him. And about the war. More than he might think." ::What sorts of things? "I know that he still worships Talos. That he hates the Thalmor almost as much as the Stormcloaks do. That he worries about being chased from Whiterun. That he... that I'm... that I don't have the same mother as my brother and sister." :::How do you know these things? "This castle is old. Lots of places nobody's been in a long while. Places where you can overhear things. See things. And the Whispering Lady." ::::Who's the Whispering Lady? "She won't tell me her name. I've gotten good at listening to keyholes. At the door in the basement, I hear her talking to me. I thought I was caught, but she started telling me even more secrets. But I can't open the door." :::::Where is this door? "In the basement. Trust me, you'll see it. I bet she'll talk to you, too." After speaking to Mephala: "You... you know the Whispering Lady, don't you. I can tell." :Do you know how to open the Whispering Door? "I told you, I know everything about this castle. For some reason that door is special. Only two people can open it, Balgruuf and Farengar, the court wizard. How you get it from them is up to you. Nobody would notice if Farengar went missing, I promise you." Quotes *''"You're going to end up helping me. I know it."'' ― During "The Whispering Door" *''"You... you know the Whispering Lady, don't you. I can tell."'' ― After completing "The Whispering Door" *''"Please! Have mercy... I beg you..."'' ― During "Battle for Whiterun" for the Stormcloaks Trivia *If the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks and they take over Whiterun, Nelkir, as well as his siblings, remain in Dragonsreach after Balgruuf goes to the Blue Palace in Solitude. They can be found in the little basement area near the Whispering Door. *In , the Dragonborn's children will describe Nelkir and his siblings as "mean" if they lived in Whiterun. *If "The Whispering Door" is active and the Dragonborn has not talked to Nelkir the second time, then if they go to Jorrvaskr he might follow them inside. *The Creation Kit shows that Nelkir is actually Jarl Balgruuf's brother, and not his son, which would explain his statement of not having the same mother as the rest of Balgruuf's children, as well as his hesitance in revealing it to the Dragonborn. It is possible, however, that this is only a developmental error. *His dialogue does not change if the Stormcloaks take Whiterun during the quest "Battle for Whiterun," even though his father is exiled. Appearances * be:Нэлкір de:Nelkir es:Nelkir fr:Nelkir it:Nelkir pl:Nelkir ru:Нелкир uk:Нелкір Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Children